


Pendle Hill Festival

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyband, F/M, Music Festival, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 23 - Rain
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Paneville





	Pendle Hill Festival

Pendle Hill music festival was the largest wizarding gathering of the year, large enough to rival that of any Quidditch world cup with thousands camping in and around the area and with the market stalls selling their wares and the various stages. How the ministry managed to keep it secret from the neighbouring towns, Pansy just couldn’t comprehend. She gazed across the rolling hillside at the sheer amount of people and shook her head as she put the last bit of the sugar-coated churro in her mouth. 

Like an ocean of people all crowding to see the same acts, it was strange to think that Centawesome had such a varied following. Of course, she knew their appeal to young girls. Hell, she would have fallen head over stilettos for the lead singer were she fifteen years younger. Still, how there were so many from other demographics, she wasn’t sure, unless like her, they were here to chaperone the true fans. She struggled to see what exactly lit up her daughters eyes as she bounced next to her, excitement brimming over as they waited for Centawesome to appear. 

She eyed the crowd waiting for Neville and Logan to save her. Still, She resigned herself to the possibility that they had found the bar tent and were waiting for it all to be over. As long as they brought her back something to make this performance bearable, she would forgive them. 

“It’s starting,” Zinnia squealed excitedly as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. It reminded Pansy of how she used to when she was still a child, not this strange half-way point between childhood and womanhood. Two years of Hogwarts had already been an gone as her dark-haired daughter was thriving and still so full of wonder. She reminded her so much of Neville with his eternal optimism that both of their children had inherited much to her relief. “There he is!” She squealed again, her feet actually leaving the ground this time as the lead singer of Centawesome appeared followed by the other members of the band. 

Tobias Deane was, in Pansy’s opinion, a baby faced, trouble maker with a chip on his shoulder if the interviews in witch weekly and the wizarding wireless were anything to go by. Someone that said things just to cause a ruckus. She managed to resist the urge to roll her eyes as he greeted the crowd with something obnoxious and narcissistic. The gathering throngs ate it up as though he were throwing galleons into the crowd.

She sighed again as the music started, resigning herself to the predictable tunes and the awful singing. She kept her complaints to herself, however. Not that Zinnia could spare any attention for her mother. Pansy’s eyes swept the crowd again, hoping to find the familiar sweep of sandy hair that signalled backup. A hand slid around her waist, drawing her attention as her hackles raised, ready to strike at some handsy festival-goer. Lips brushed her forehead, and instantly she relaxed. Backup had arrived. 

“I was hoping we’d missed them,” Neville admitted quietly before pressing another kiss to her cheek. 

“No such luck I’m afraid, they took their time because of the rain,” She raised an eyebrow and let her eye roll free. 

“On the plus side, I brought you this,” He pressed a bottle into her hand, and she smiled. 

“If you think a butterbeer is going to get me through this…” she chuckled “You are very much mistaken,”

“Strongest they had,” Neville shrugged. “I’ll just have to distract you instead,” He smirked, and the slant of his crooked lips sent thrills through her as her mind lingered impishly on all the things the could be doing. Her eyes took him all in as they trailed down his body. “Hey, I’m up here,” He said, pointing to his face when her eyes lingered over his crotch. They chuckled as he pulled her closer. 

“Get a room, guys!” Logan snorted with an eye roll and a shake of his head. “So embarrassing! I knew I should have come with the Weasleys!”

“Well you’re an adult now, there nothing stopping you from going and finding them.” Pansy teased. 

“Shut up,” Logan teased back. Pushing her playfully in the arm. She pulled him into her by the waist, feeling dwarfed by her two favourite boys as they towered over her. “Shame Zin can’t stay here on her own, means we could all escape this awful racket!” He grumbled with a wince. Neville and Pansy both nodded in agreement. Pansy wondered whether the group had magic akin to Veela’s limiting their appear to teenage girls. She dismissed the idea as too disturbing to think about as she willed the dark rainclouds closer towards the band and the warbling bad boy.


End file.
